Star Wars: Gallactic Allegiance
by The Drastic Raven
Summary: three years after the battle of Endor, a young freighter pilot finally finds the ship of his dreams. Only it comes with more than he bargained for. He will have to learn the ways of the force, and follow his heart on his path to destiny.


STAR WARS

GALACTIC ALLEGIANCE

BASED OFF OF STAR WARS X-WING ALLIANCE AND

USES ELEMENTS FROM KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC BY LUCASARTS

Chapter 1

Twin Aces Shipping Co. HQ

Correlia

3 Years after the Battle of Endor

"Krazzek, get up!" Matca Gopok Azzameen snapped to his copilot. who was still laying in bed. "It's time to deliver Ace's scheduled shipment to Naboo! Sleep in any longer and we'll be late!"

"Mmmm... You sure do love piloting that freighter, don't you?" The Zabrak shifted position on his bunk. Then, the lights came on and a bugle played. Krazzek jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling, falling out of his bunk shortly after. That was about the time Matca's older brother, Ace Azzameen, came in with his MK-90 droid, Emkay, both of them having a good laugh.

"Rise and shine, Gerranza. We got work to do!" Ace said. "This is a very important job, especially considering this is the New Republic's first contact with Naboo since the fall of the Empire!"

"Exactly! Now snap to it!" Emkay laughed.

Krazzek grumbled something in his native language as he got up off the floor, while Ace and Matca stepped out.

"So, Matca, how have you liked flying the _Otana _on the last few runs?" Ace asked, as they walked to the hangar.

"Liked? Ace, I loved it!" Matca said. "Flying that freighter gives me a feeling like no other. Just like when you first taught me to fly."

"Yeah, you bet I know..." Ace said. "As a matter of fact, my dad taught me how to fly..." They both then stopped. The joy in Ace's face was gone.

"I'm sorry, Ace. I wish that thing hadn't happened to your dad." Matca said.

"It's not your fault." Ace said. "So don't apologize. No offense, but it's a personal matter. Now let's focus on the now. Me and Aeron got a surprise for you. You've been helping the family business so much since we took you in, we've decided to get you your own ship."

Matca's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"

Ace laughed. "This is no joke, lil' man. Me and Emon have been browsing around the ship dealers and have found a keeper you've been interested in: A certain low-stock _dynamic _class freighter called the _Ebon Hawk_, which I may add we've taken the liberty of upgrading. She now has new quad laser turrets, and better engines and a better hyperdive that Aeron got from slicing into the _Millienium Falcon_'s design database. She's now officially the fastest ship in the galaxy, again."

"I-I-Is this a joke?" Matca managed to ask. He'd had his eye on the _Ebon Hawk_ for some time, but never imagined he'd ever find it.

Ace looked straight in his eyes, smiling. "Do I look like I'm fooling? We got her for you! We know you've eye-balled It in all those vids in the library holocrons you got at Coruscant! And what better way to test her out and get a feel for her than on a shipping run?" He handed Matca some ship activation key cards. "Use the _Ebon Hawk _for the run to Naboo, and tell me how she does."

"Oh, I will! Thank you Ace, thank you!" Matca exclaimed, giving his brother a hug. "We'll get on it asap!"

"Very well then, Captain Matca Azzameen! I'll let S'led know you're ready to head out! Good luck!" Ace said.

_Ebon Hawk_

Cockpit

"Wow! This is amazing!" Matca exclaimed as he sat down in the Pilot's Chair. The interior had been completely redone. Red and Blue trim surrounded the consoles, the seats were breathable and well-cushioned, the instrument displays were brightly lit... Everything on the _Ebon Hawk_ looked as if it was brand new! It seemed as if the ship itself had come straight off of the assembly line!

"Not bad." Krazzek whistled, settling in the copilot's seat. "But will she perform?"

"Oh, you bet your spiky head she will!" Trask S'led, a Trandoshan said as he walked into the cockpit. He was also one of Matca's close friends, and served as a gunner and security for the freighters Matca piloted. He also used to work on ship hyperdrives. "I was just in the engine room, and everything has been totally redone! It's so overhauled, it's not even funny!"

Matca then decided to check the performance in a quick calculation on the ship's computer. His mind was blown away. The _Ebon Hawk_ was capable of point seven past light speed! Greater than the _Millennium Falcon's _point five!

"Alright, let's see what she can do!" Matca exclaimed. "Everything's in the cargo hold already, I assume?"

Trask nodded. "They loaded the last crate as soon as I boarded.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Matca inserted the activation key cards and the _Ebon Hawk's _engines started up. He looked out the window, and saw Ace and Aeron standing nearby. They were waving to him. Matca waved back as they took off.

If only he knew that this was only the beginning of a great change in his life.


End file.
